Leave me alone
by Tsubame Ongaku
Summary: This is the prequel of the switch and stuck in the middle. Pirika wants to join a play but Horohoro wasn't going to hand his sister over to just anybody. But why Ren? Complete!
1. Chapter 1

"Leave me alone"

By Tsubame Ongaku

Tsubame: Before I joined Fanfiction. net, I've read a lot of stories but unfortunately the writers never finish them. Those stories are my inspiration. This is a prequel of "the switch". This is the story which really inspired me to write. I received so many positive reviews that I decided to post this (at least i recieved more than i first expected). Thank you all…

Chapter 1

Horohoro glanced at his watch.

6:00pm

"_How long does a girl need to change anyway_!" He thought.

He had been waiting for his sister for exactly an hour. He was fighting the urge to march inside not caring about the other girls' state of undress.

The light blue haired teen leaned against the girls' locker room door.

"I'll give her 3 seconds. If she doesn't come out I'll----"

"Hey, big brother!" Pirika, his younger sister screamed.

That scream served his a warning. If it weren't for that scream, he would have fallen into the room when she opened that door. For once he was thankful for his sister's loud mouth.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked like she wasn't two hours late.

"Do you know how long I have been standing here like an idiot?"

"A few minutes?" she asked, hopefully.

"Try two hours…"

"Oh…I'm sorry, big brother. You don't have to walk with me home you know…"

"Oh, yeah? Then why did I have to drive off twenty boys away for the last two hours?"

"Only twenty?" she teased.

"(Sigh) What am I going to do with you?"

She giggled instead. "Oh! By the way, brother."

"Yes?"

"The school play is coming up and Takenori thought it would be cool, if we ---"

"The answer is no…"

"But I wasn't finished talking yet!"

"When are you ever finished talking? Then let me finish for you…if you worked together, right?"

She blushed and nodded.

Horohoro wasn't really that surprised. She was very beautiful. They had the same light blue hair from their father but she had the bright purple eyes of their mother. What's more is that she was one of the smartest in her sophomore class, a popular cheerleader but extremely naïve. He had seen the way people like Takenori Lukawa look at his sister. Unfortunately for Takenori, an over-protective brother believes his sister is too good for him.

The most popular guys in school were…Yoh Asakura, Hao Asakura (the twins), himself, Lyserg Deithyl and Ren Tao. Manta, Yoh's ever-present companion is a special member. Although he wasn't so popular, he is considered as one of them. It has been 2 years since the Shaman Tournament. Ren, Hao, Lyserg, Horohoro and Pirika had decided to join Anna and Yoh's school in their school and for Yoh, it's the more the merrier...

Unfortunately, Anna will never let Yoh participate in a play, not with her training program. He doubts she eve n scheduled time for him to breathe; he was never going trust his sister with Hao. He, himself wouldn't be caught dead in a play. He was a skaterboy for crying out loud. Lyserg was already in charge of the music, Manta reaches only to her knees and it would be funny seeing them together and Ren? Now there's a possibility…he is unfeeling arrogant and nothing like Pirika's type and would never in a million years fall in love with Pirika and vice versa. So he wouldn't have to worry about that. But the problem would be convincing him though…

"But I WANT to go audition and you can't stop me!"

"(Sigh) Okay, already. But you are not working with Takenori Lukawa."

"Who then, Einstein?"

I'll think of something…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"The answer is NO!" the dark headed junior told Horohoro.

Horohoro expected that from Ren. The 15 year-old martial artist wasn't about to waste valuable training time to audition in a play and join rehearsals. A play he had no desire to even see.

Ren Tao was popular all over Japan AND China, for his "devil may care" style, devilish good looks, the heir to the Tao fortune and for being a champion martial artist. So far unbeatable, he is constantly training. The fact of having a very well muscled body helped too.

He was "innocently" practicing his Bojutsu and minding his own business, when Horohoro decided to interrupt with his impossible request. (A Bojutsu is a long wooden stick usually made of bamboo).

"Come on, Ren! You owe me a favor anyway…"

"To audition for a stupid play with your very loud, annoying and shrewish sister, does not equal to cleaning my car."

"Come on, Ren. You get along great anyway."

"Are you kidding me? You're just asking me because I'm the only one brave enough to even try to handle her."

"Of course not. If I wanted someone who can handle her I'd just ask Takenori Lukawa."

This time Ren froze. Horohoro saw his chance. He knew how much Ren hated Takenori's guts even more than his sister's. He is Ren's rival in almost every competition. It's going on for a long time.

"He doesn't seem to mind my sister's company and she doesn't seem to either…"

"Then why not ask him!"

"I don't like the way he looks at my sister… so, will you do it?"

"No. Can't your sister take care of herself?"

"Unfortunately, no. She seems to like the attention plus she is terribly naïve."

"My answer is still no. Discussion over!" he said, then returned to his training.

"(Sigh) I didn't want to do this, Ren but you leave me no choice…"

He removed an envelope from his back pocket.

"What are those?

"Pictures…of you…in Disneyland…baby-sitting your younger cousins…"

"How did you get those?"

"I have my sources…think of what this will do to your reputation…"

"Give me those!"

"Not unless you work with Pirika in the play."

"That's blackmail"

"I'd do anything for my sister. So, what will it be? Publish this in the paper ruining your tough guy reputation or a few times a week in the company of my charming sister?

In anger, Ren attacked him with the Bojutsu he was still wielding. He didn't need Bason very much anymore. He likes to use his own strengths now. Horohoro was expecting it though. He wasn't as experienced as Ren in Martial Arts but he wasn't bad. He had lots of practice with all of Pirika's suitors. He learned a long time ago how useful fighting was in that case. He made sure Pirika didn't see him fight them though. It isn't a pretty sight.

"Alright…" he finally grumbled.

Horohoro grinned. "What was that? I couldn't quite hear you."

"I'll do it! CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW!"

"Crystal…and I need another favor."

Ren groaned. "What is it this time?"

"Would you pick up Pirika later and for the next few days?"

"(Sigh) fine…but where are you going?"

He held up his skateboard." Skateboarding finals. I'll be gone for three days and if it isn't so much trouble…scare a few of her suitors while you're at it. I don't like the way they hang around her and show them the same courtesy that I do if they persist, if you know what I mean. There should be a few waiting. Believe me I know…"

"Sure, I understand. If they give any trouble, I beat them to a pulp…"

"Bingo."

Horohoro turned to leave. "Oh! And by the way, you need work with your thrusts…"

Ren threw him a sai from the weapons' rack. The sharp three-pronged weapon missed by mere inches…

Horohoro looked at it. "And your aim…" he said before exited.

As soon as he left, Ren grinned. "If I wanted to hit you, I would have."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

5:00pm

"How long does it take girls to get ready anyway?"

Ren had been waiting for the last thirty minutes and everyone who knew Ren Tao knew how impatient he is. For the last half-hour, he was able to drive away five suitors. There had been two juniors, two seniors and a sophomore…not that he really needed to fight. All he really had to do was crunch his knuckles. Being a world-renowned fighter has their perks. He used to be a squirt, The second shortest in their group, the Shamans. It is composed of the Asakura twins, Horohoro, Lyserg, little Manta and himself. Only the most popular are welcome (with the exception of Manta) and you of course you needed to be a shaman. He had a growth spurt over the summer and now girls swoon at the sight of him. It helped to be the heir to the Tao fortune too.

5:10pm

He noticed another batch of boys coming around the corner. They were basketball players…big bodies; small brains (they never won a single game). They settled themselves by the locker room door.

Ren sighed and began crunching his knuckles again. The fools couldn't seem to take the hint. He cursed under his breath and approached.

"Who are you here for?" Ren knew very well who. Since Horohoro was in the skateboarding finals, Pirika was vulnerable. I guess these were not expecting a substitute.

One of them smirked, "Pirika…"

These brainless goons probably never heard of the newspaper because none of them even recognized him. He has made big news for some time now, making front page in various newspapers in the country. He was even having doubts, if they could read.

"I suggest all you brainless clowns to leave."

"Hey! Who do you think you are?"

"I'm the one who is going to give all of you a beating, if you don't heed my warning."

"Do you hear that, boys? He thinks he can take us."

Ren yawned and mumbled, "Three minutes…or less…"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"It means it'll only take me three minutes to bring moaning on the floor."

"Why you! You're going to pay for that!"

One minute later…

"That's it!"

Ren marched into the locker room. Girls squealed trying to cover themselves with their towels. Not that they minded, having a drop dead gorgeous hunk in their locker room was a welcome distraction.

Pirika was already dressed thankfully. She was laughing and primping herself in front of the girls' full-length mirror. She gasped when she saw his reflection in the mirror.

"What are you doing here!"

Instead of replying he grabbed her arm and proceeded to drag her out.

"Let me go or my brother will hear of this!"

He chuckled. "This was your brother's idea in the first place, sweetheart."

"My brother's idea? You've got to be kidding me! Why would he send you? And don't call me SWEETHEART!"

She then proceeded to tug her arm and kick him in the shins but she may as well be kicking a brick wall. He wouldn't budge.

"Let me go!"

"Stop resisting…"

"I will continue to resist until you let me go!"

"I'm warning you, Pirika…"

"You're warning me? Now that's a laugh. Why don't you just jump of a----"

She never got to finish her sentence because Ren suddenly tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of rice.

"AHH! Let me go!"

Instead of answering, he continued to carry her out. Pirika saw the basketball team moaning and clutching their stomachs outside.

"What happened to them?"

He shrugged. "I gave them a stomachache"

"Aren't you going to help them?"

"Why?"

"Because you gave it to them! How did you give it to them anyway?

"It didn't take long actually…"

Food poisoning?"

"No…something much more painful…"

She gasped. "You didn't…"

"Didn't what?"

"You didn't hurt them did you!"

He just shrugged.

"You idiot! The play-offs are tomorrow!"

This time he laughed. "Relax, Pirika. It's not like they ever won a single game."

"That's not the point!"

"Why do you wear such short skirts? No wonder your brother has trouble driving away your suitors."

She blushed but ignored his comment about her skirt. "What are you taking about! Are you saying my brother beats up people?"

He grinned. "Only about…everyday. Every time he comes to pick you up. Oh, that reminds me…Hey! You clowns."

The boys looked up from their positions on the floor.

"I better not see any of you hanging around Pirika again. I was only being considerate right now. I will really give you a good beating next time. "

The whole team nodded.

"And tell all your friends too…"

Once Ren was content with their chorus of "Yes!" he walked away carrying the struggling Pirika still on his shoulder.

"Who do you think you are? Those were my friends!"

"You mean your fans."

"It's none of your business!"

"On the contrary…I'm making it my business now…by the way, your brother said yes about your auditioning."

Pirika's face brightened. "Really? I can work with Pakenori?"

"No…with me…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The next day…

Anna loved the peace and quiet of the library. It was her sanctuary considering being hounded on all day. Being popular can be a curse…guys just love the sexy bored expression in her eyes. It added to her mystery. The other part of the mystery is what she was doing with a "bum" like Yoh Asakura. But being a bum didn't stop Yoh from being a "babe magnet" in his own way. The mystery was that they had absolutely nothing in common.

(Sigh) the mysteries of love…

The library was sometimes annoying though because a librarian committed suicide years ago and now she was lonely. Every once and a while, she tries to make a conversation with her while she was still studying.

The librarian was flirting with Amidamaru now, so she was free to study in peace…until Pirika arrived.

"I CAN"T BELIEVE THAT GUY!"

Anna looked over to the dead librarian. She was still busy with Amidamaru. Anna gave a sigh of relief. She didn't want to handle that ghost again.

"Pirika…ssssshhhhh…"

"Opps! I'm sorry, Anna."

"That's okay. What's your problem?"

"He goes by the name of Ren Tao."

"Ren? What did he do to you?"

"He walked into the girl's locker room, carried me out like a sack, beat up my friends and what's more…he expects me to work with him in the audition for the play."

"That's funny…that' not like Ren…"

"What are you talking about! He beat up my friends! What do you that's not like him?"

"No, that part I believe…but audition for the play?" she asked raising one delicate eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

''From what I know of Ren he lives by only three things…Training, fighting and more training. Oh! And let's not forget winning, of course. Auditions are not a part of it."

"I think he owes my brother a favor of some sort."

"That must be a one very big favor…"

"Who does he think he is anyway? After a stunt like that I'd be surprised if I had any friends left!"

"You are very strange, Pirika…"

"I'm strange! I'm the victim here. Why am I strange?"

"I've seen you charm guys, who are not half as good-looking as Ren all the time. Then Ren, one of the most popular and good-looking guys in school notice you and you complain. With Ren you'd be lucky to get a glance unless you're 'worthy' in his eyes"

"Of all the conceited…he talks to you. So are you 'worthy'?"

"I'm the fiancée of the Shaman King, class president and currently the most popular girl in school…what do you think?''

Pirika blushed. ''But why is he talking to me?''

"Hmm…you're the sister of one of the Shamans, the most popular and the most exclusive group in school, very popular and the only smart cheerleader in the team…"

"Hey, that was not very nice thing to say about my team mates!"

"It's not nice but it's true."

Pirika sat beside Anna and slammed her head on the table. "What am I going to do?"

Anna slammed the book she was reading shut. "Deal with it"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Yoh's favorite pastime is sleeping. Everyone who knows him should know that. Ever since the Shaman tournament, he couldn't get much sleep. Not with Anna training him. Hao doesn't have a favorite pastime, except maybe making his twin's life difficult.

"Hey, Yoh! What are you doing up there?"

Yoh was perched up a tree. He was looking extremely comfortable.

"Nothing."

Hao could sense his twin was lying. He climbed up or in his case 'soared up' leaping from branch to branch and much to Yoh displeasure.

"Hao! What are you doing? Get down before you hurt yourself."

"Hurt myself? Now, there's laugh…little brother."

Yoh blushed. Hao settled himself on a branch by his brother. He then noticed it was looking over the school wall and inside was…the girl's gym class.

"Why you little sneak…Anna won't like it when she finds out you're spying on her again... I must say though, your fiancée is gifted with very nice legs. You've got good taste, little brother. "

"Eyes off her legs, Hao!''

Hao laughed. Enjoying his brother's jealousy. He couldn't help feeling jealous himself. He had a thing for strong women and Anna by far was the strongest and bravest girl he has ever encountered.

Yoh stared at his brother. Though he spared his life, he was having trouble believing his brother had changed. Not with the way he looks at Anna…

Hao shook his head to clear it and fixed his eyes back to class. He was familiar with a few of the girls already.

Unfortunately for most of the male population, the best girls are already taken. These are the girls already belonging to the Shamans.

Tamao is the ever so sweet, pretty, pink-haired girl and the best cook in school. She for instance is off limits because she's dating HoroHoro. Every guy in school left her alone after her boyfriend beat up a quarterback. He stayed in the hospital for a week and was out of commission for the rest of the season.

Anna, every guy's dream or nightmare depending on how you look at her. She is seductively mysterious and drop-dead gorgeous…literally. The last guy who tried to touch her was a very dumb volleyball varsity captain. He tried to steal a kiss from her and received a very big slap from her and a VERY thorough beating from Yoh. Guys kept their distance ever since.

The most recent addition to this was Pirika, the bubbly cheerleader. Ren made sure no male could touch her with a ten-foot pole without his permission but taking out a whole basketball team was warning enough.

"Yoh, isn't that Tao crossing the field?"

"Hey, yeah it is but what is he doing there?"

"It looks like he's going to Pirika…"

"I'm going to take a closer look…" Yoh said as he crawled closer. "They look like their arguing about something."

"What could it be?"

Suddenly, Yoh's branch snapped. "Uh, oh…Ahh!" he gave a shout before falling to the ground.

"Bro, we're in trouble."

"Why?"

"Because Anna sees us now…"

Anna had picked up a stone from the ground and threw. Her aim was true. She got Hao right in the middle of his forehead. Hao lost his balance and…

"Ahhh! Uff! Thanks for breaking my fall, bro."

…Right unto Yoh…

"(Groan) No problem…but don't expect me to do it again…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Let's go, Pirika!" Ren said in a very warning voice.

Pirika and Ren had been arguing for three minutes now. They didn't even notice Anna throw a rock at what other people think is a large bird.

"I'm not going anywhere with you and you're not capable of making me." She replied in a very angry voice.

"Ms. Pirika, are you trying to test what I'm capable of? Because be warned that you don't know what I'm capable of doing…" Ren said in a very amused voice.

"You don't scare me, you…you…you…I don't even know what to call you!"

"How about a handsome devil?"

"A devil maybe but not handsome! You are such a conceited, arrogant pig! We have gym class? Not to mention cheerleading practice and I will not skip it for anyone…even you!"

Then suddenly, all around her the other cheerleaders sighed.

"I'll go with you Ren…'' One cheerleader said.

Ren glanced at his watch. "Time's up…"

Pirika gave a look of confusion. "What? I…aHHH! Ren Tao! Let me go NOW!"

Ren again tossed her over his shoulder. "We're late already."

"Where are we going, Ren Tao! You better tell me or I'll---"

"You'll what? Tell your brother on me? Don't make me laugh."

"Just because every other girl falls at your feet because you're handsome doesn't mean I'm one of them!"

"So, you admit that you think I'm handsome?"

"I said every OTHER girl."

"Too bad because I think you're cute."

Her cheeks turned to crimson. "Release me! Please leave me alone…let me go…"

Silence…

"I'm afraid I can't do that anymore…Pirika…it's very much too late"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Pirika is so lucky! Ren Tao is a certified Hottie!"

Anna was still steaming because of Yoh and Hao's spying. She heard some of Pirika's cheerleading friends talking after Gym class was over and the girls' were taking their showers in the locker room.

"That brat gets the best everything. She even snagged the last remaining eligible member of the Shaman group."

Anna snorted. As if they had a chance in the world to snag a Shaman, they're dreaming.

"Well there's always…Hao Asakura…"

It was another girl's turn to snort. She was the one who told Ren she'd go with him. "I heard he was still hooked on that Blonde weirdo, Anna.''

Anna fisted her hands tight, trying very hard not to pummel the girl to the ground.

"And get this…she happens to be his brother's fiancée."

The cheerleader laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Lyserg Deithyl? He's cute."

"Already tried. He likes only Beethoven, Mozart and Tchaikovsky."

"He's gay!"

"NO! He's just hooked on music."

Silence…

"What are we going to do about the blue-haired freak?"

One girl grinned. I have a plan…"

The girls talked while an angry and very wily Anna listened behind their lockers.

''Ren Tao let me go! I can walk, you know?"

"Yes, I know and you can run too…"

''Let me go!"

''Not until you behave yourself."

She stopped struggling.

"Thank you…" he said before placing her back gently on the ground.

She was not finished yet. She kicked his shins and tried to run away but she should have known he was stronger than that.

"Where do you think you are going?" he said as he grabbed her arm.

"Away from you…you…Ahhh!" she screamed. She had tripped on the first step.

Ren caught her waist and brought her towards him. But then he lost his balance and fell to the marbled floor of the Tao mansion.

"Are you all right?"

She nodded still a bit shaken.

He smiled, devilishly. "I knew you'd fall for me sooner or later…"

It was at that moment Pirika noticed the very embarrassing position they were in. They were lying on the floor and SHE was on top of Ren. She heard a small cough behind her. It was Jun Tao, Ren's sister.

"_Great! Just great! Someone to witness this very humiliating moment_" she thought as she got up.

Pirika didn't even look back as she entered the mansion but Ren saw his sister give him a very knowing look.

"I'll speak to you later…" she said, before leaving.

Ren led Pirika to the library. Everything seemed the same except for an old looking guy on one of the library's antique sofas.

"Hello, ma'am," The old man greeted.

''You dragged me from my cheerleading practice for this?"

"Don't you like it?"

Ren Tao had actually hired a professional coach for drama to teach them.

"Don't refer to him like a thing and you shouldn't have. I've decided not to join, if I had to be partners with you!"

He shrugged. "You can't do that now…"

"And why not?"

" I told you it was already too late. I Already signed us up…we're playing the leads actually…"

"What! How did that happen?"

He shrugged. "Caught me by surprise too."

"What do you mean by…that? We didn't even audition yet."

"For some strange reason…Prof. Yoshi thought we'd be perfect for the part…"

"What! Where's the script? I want to see it!"

"I don't have it yet…Prof. said he'd have it by tomorrow though."

"Did you bribe him or something? Did you pay him to choose us to torture me?"

"No…I wouldn't waste my breath."

"If we're not here to practice. Since there's no script, what am I doing here? Why did you kidnap me kicking and screaming for?"

"So, you'd get used to coming here everyday after school."

"I can't! I have cheerleading!"

"Then they'll have to survive without you for a while. You need to commit yourself."

"But what about your training?"

He smiled wickedly. ''I have my own private training room here."

"But that's not fair!"

"Are you going to let your school down, Pirika?''

"No…"

"Then commit!"

"(Sigh) Okay…I'll do it. But what are we going to do now?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"Oh…"

Silence…

"Want to go see a movie?" he asked.

''My brother won't like it."

"Your brother is not here…while he's in the finals I'm told to watch Tamao and you ever so closely. I already hired a bodyguard for Tamao, so won't have to be in two places at the same time. So do you want to see one or not?"

"Sure…"

"Great…there's a Lee Pai Long flick in the cinema. If we hurry we just might make it"

"Ren…is this a date?"

Ren stopped and though a moment. ''Hmm…yeah…I guess it is…come on"

He grabbed her arm and dragged her out the door. Pirika tried to look away to hide her blush but Ren could see she had a very big smile on her face.

"Lee Pailong is amazing!" Pirika squealed.

It was now 7:30 and they had just finished one of Pailong's international blockbusters, "The Revenge of the Dragon".

Usually when Ren goes on movie dates, his date's hands would be all over him pretending to be scared or frightened for an excuse to touch him. It was different with Pirika. She got scared and frightened all right but he could sense her reactions were genuine and not fake. He liked it.

"I'm glad you liked it. Pailong will be pleased," he said. Her hands were still clasped with his but he wasn't about to say anything about it.

"Who would believe that he did his own stunts?"

They took the scenic route through the park. Pirika never stopped talking but he didn't mind. She wasn't talking about herself or make-up or how much her outfit costs. She was talking about people they knew and topics he could relate to. They arrived to their destination a little too soon.

"I had a great time tonight," she said, smiling broadly.

"Surprisingly, I did too," he admitted.

"Well, goodnight."

"Wait!"

"Huh?"

Before she could ask, he pulled her towards him and kissed her. It was as if the world had gone still and they were the only two people in the world. Seconds had passed before she pulled away and realized what they were doing.

"Oh, my goodness! What have I done? I kissed on a first date!"

He shrugged. "What's wrong with that?"

"I don't want big brother to kill you."

He gave a look of amusement. "Concerned for my welfare? How sweet of you."

She blushed. "Concerned for you? Of course not, I just wouldn't want big brother to go to jail for murder that's all. "

She was so angry, she felt like storming in to the house but Ren stopped her.

"What do you want now?"

"Will you come to dinner with me tomorrow, Pirika?"

"Ren, I really don't know…"

"Please don't think about that brother of yours and think of what you want to do…"

She fiddled with her hair and nodded. He smiled and turned away. "I'll see you tomorrow, my dear."

The next day, Pirika was extra careful with what she was planning to wear that day. She woke up at 5:00am, while her classes start at 9:00am. It gave her at least four hours to get ready. Her bed was already loaded with discarded outfits. At 8:30, she finally made up her mind.

"This is it!" she thought, twirling in front of the mirror. "The perfect ensemble…"

She had on her favorite embroidered jean skirt, sleeveless white blouse, boots and a pink headband.

"Ren is going to be pleased."

Ren wasn't pleased. He loved the way she looked but unfortunately so did everyone else, mostly the male population.

"Hey, Pirika. I love the skirt…"one guy commented.

"Thank you…" she said, smiling broadly. She was glad somebody appreciated the trouble she went choosing an outfit. Ren hadn't noticed her since he picked her up that morning. He was too busy with his day planner and celphone. He was organizing his next few fights and training schedules.

The other guy's comment had certainly got Ren's attention. Ren didn't like where the guy' s eyes were going. He made a mental note to crush him later. The girl beside him looked positively beautiful and he knew he shouldn't fault her. He just couldn't help it.

"Why did you have to wear such a outfit anyway?"

"Why what's wrong with it?"

"It's too…revealing…"

"Revealing? The skirt isn't even that short!"

"I don't care! Never dress like that again."

"Who are you to tell me what to wear!"

"Now you listen here----"

KKKRRRIIINNNGGG…

"I'll talk to you again later," they chorused and disappeared to their designated classrooms.

Ren had walked away in a huff but felt a little guilty afterwards. He knew there was nothing wrong with her outfit. He just wasn't used to feeling jealous. He made another mental note to apologize later…after his previous engagement…it wouldn't take long probably just long enough to break that other guy's nose. Ren didn't like the idea and he had never done it before but he will apologize. He just hated hurting her.

Pirika was still angry by dismissal time that afternoon. After all that preparing, it went unappreciated to the person she wanted to impress.

"That guy makes me so angry, I could SCREAM!"

"Pirika?"

"Huh? Oh, hi guys. What's up?"

Her team mates had their arms crossed and they didn't look too happy.

"Where have you been?"

"Me? Oh, I've been…"

"Slacking around most probably…"

"I've not! It's just that I got the lead and Ren wanted us to start working together…"

"Ren is your co-star!" they squealed. "How did you manage that?"

"I don't exactly know myself…"

"Well, rehearsals don't start until tomorrow. Come on let's practice…"

"I'm afraid she can't do that…"

"Ren?"

Ren as usual had his arms crossed and was glaring and scaring her team mates. She frowned at him.

It was either he didn't notice or that he ignored her frown. He approached her and proceeded to drag her away.

"Ren! What are you doing? Where are you taking me?"

"Did you forget? You promised to have dinner with me," he had said it loud enough for the other girls' to hear. Just as he had expected the other girls' squealed and screamed.

Pirika's frown grew deeper. "You really think you're something, Ren?"

He shrugged. "But of course…"

Ren took her to dinner in the most expensive place in town and that wasn't all. He rented the whole place for the night, so they were alone. It was the perfect setting. A candlelight dinner, a bouquet of two dozen roses and an orchestra playing sweet music.

Pirika sighed. "Ren this is wonderful."

"A Tao gives nothing but the best, so always expect the best from me, My dear."

She blushed. Pirika didn't know what to expect with her date with Ren but she certainly hadn't been expecting this.

Ren was quiet. He was busy thinking. Even he didn't know why he went to so much trouble for her. Was it only because his family gives only the best? He never did this with his other girlfriends…and there had been a lot of them…Or was it because he felt she was a refreshing change from the other girls he usually dated? Was it because he cared for her?

He shook his head at that possibility. What is it about the brat he would love? That is absurd. Maybe it was just because she was different. But is that really reason enough?

"Ren, is there something wrong?" he heard her whisper.

He smiled faintly and shook his head. "It's nothing really. I was just thinking…"

"Can you share it with me?"

"There is no need to bother you with my thoughts."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

She didn't look convinced.

"Pirika, it is of no importance."

"If it is troubling you, it is of importance to me."

Ren didn't know how to reply.

"Here we are," Ren mumbled as he walked Pirika to her front porch.

"I had a great time tonight, Ren. A blast."

"I'm glad to hear that…"

Ren didn't know what possessed him but something had drawn him to kiss Pirika again. He knew how weird it would be to date a friend's sister.

Pirika was the one who pulled away. "Why?"

"I…I don't know…"

"Ren?"

"Hmm?"

She bit her lip and blushed," Ren, I know this is kind of forward but…I…I…I think…that is…I think I love you…"

Pirika had no idea why she said that. Why would she love him? He was stubborn, overbearing, arrogant and rude. Why? Good grief! It's only been three days!

Ren didn't reply what was he supposed to say in a situation like that? But he smiled one of his very rare and model-worthy smiles. "I guess it wouldn't be too stupid to ask you to go steady with me, huh?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Congratulations, HoroHoro!"

"Yeah, congrats."

"We knew you could do it."

Horohoro was now back in school, after three days of absence for the national skateboarding finals. He was wearing his shiny, new, gold medal around his neck.

"Thanks. It was a piece of cake. Right, Pirika?"

No reply…

"Pirika?"

He looked to see Pirika not beside him anymore. She was with…Ren?

"Ren?"

What was going on here?

"Big brother!" she cried as he approached them, "There's something I forgot to tell you last night."

He glanced at Ren suspiciously. He didn't like the way Ren was leaning, so very close to her. "What?"

"Umm…Ren and I landed the part. We're playing the leads for the play."

"Congratulations! I'm happy for you. I knew you could do it."

Pirika smiled. "Really?"

"Yes…but I have ground rules for Mr. Tao here."

Ren raised one eyebrow. "Really? What are they?"

"There are only four actually…Rule #1: Don't hold her hands."

"Huh? You mean like this?" he said, while entwining his hands with Pirika's

Pirika blushed, light pink. Horohoro frowned.

"Rule #2: Have her home before 4:30."

"Uhh…honey, we can't rehearse now because it's…I don't know…4:45."

"5:30 then…"

"Rehearsals finish at 7:00"

"Fine! Then 7:00."

"Rule #3: Don't call her with endearments like 'Honey'. She has a name, you know."

''Sweetheart, heard that?"

Pirika blushed into a darker color. Horohoro was seeing red.

"Rule #4: Don't touch her in any improper way or I'll definitely kill you."

"Improper way? You mean like this?" he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

Pirika blushed into an even darker color. Horohoro fought to keep his self-control.

"Rule #5: If you kiss her even for the play, I'll not only kill you I'll pull her out of the play!"

"Big brother, you said only four!"

"Kiss her? Like this?" he said, kissing Pirika on the cheek.

Pirika was now as red as a lobster. Her big brother was now ready to pounce.

"Horohoro, before you attack, I think your sister has something to tell you first."

KKKRRRIIINNNGGG!

"Uh, oh…this is my free period. If you need me, honey, I'll be in the training room." He said before leaving a peck on her cheek. "I'll see you at rehearsals…"

Horohoro was about to snap, when Pirika grabbed his arm and motioned him to face her.

"Big brother! There's something you should know…"

"Pirika, I've got no time for this! I'm going to clobber that guy. Who does he think he…"

"We're going steady!"

"…is! I ought to…WHAT?"

"We're going steady…" she repeated.

"You…and Ren? Has the world gone mad the past three days? What happened while I was gone?"

"Honestly, big brother…I don't know the answer to that question too…"

"All this happened while I was gone? I must have missed one heck of a party…"

"I'm sorry big brother…"

"Huh? For going steady? It's okay. I saw this coming. I just didn't think it would be with one of my best-friends and least of all, Ren Tao. When did this happen?"

''Well, we went out to watch a movie two days ago and…''

"(Groan) You went out to watch a movie without my approval?"

''It was just an old Lee Pailong movie. I didn't see any harm in it. I've already seen the real Lee Pailong. I was curious of what he was like in the movies. I must say, they are not very different."

''(Groan) I don't even want to know what happened next."

"Umm…okay," she said, blushing. She never stopped blushing. Her face may as well turn permanently red. Every time she thought of Ren, she couldn't help it. She couldn't tell her brother that they kissed on a first date and the second…

''What play are you guys doing anyway?"

"The Taming of the shrew…''

Horohoro smiled.

"What's so funny?" his sister demanded.

''Nothing, you'll make a great shrew," he said then kissing her forehead. "I'll see you at home later…"

"Big brother! What did you mean by that?"

But he was already off. He needed to speak to a certain dark haired shaman about keeping his hands off his sister.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8:

"Is the paint ready?" a girl whispered from the shadows of the theater catwalk.

"Yeah, it will be like a remake of 'Carrie'." The other girl replied, giggling.

"Sssshhh…here they come…"

"Welcome, my new batch of Drama guilders. I'm Prof. Chiharu Yoshi, your drama director!''

No Response…

''Okay! Umm…why don't you al find your seats?''

(A lot of shuffling)

Ren and Pirika arrived together. As soon as Ren saw her, he grabbed and held on to her hand. He still had his very serious and solemn look on his face but the way he held her was almost…gentle.

''Let's sit in the back, where Prof. Weirdo can't see us…" he whispered into her ear.

She smiled and nodded and followed him to the opposite side of the room. They luckily found two chairs together.

''Will these be okay?"

"Of course."

She laid her head on his shoulder and relaxed.

"You don't mind, do you?"

Ren let out a breath. He hadn't realized he was holding his breath. ''No, of course not." He said and leaned his cheek against her head.

''Ahhh! And here are the two lovebirds and leads of our play."

The two blushed and disconnected, though very hesitantly.

"Does anyone here know their Shakespeare?"

No Response…

"All right, I guess not…For the knowledge of those who don't know, we'll be doing one of Shakespeare's greatest works, 'The taming of the shrew'. Has anyone seen it? "

Still no Response…

"I guess not…I've noticed that young people such as yourselves don't appreciate Shakespeare nowadays."

No Response…

"So I've decided to give it a more modern touch. Has anyone seen the movie '10 things I hate about you'?"

Squeals from the females. The drama guild has 25 members but with only 5 males (not counting the homosexuals).

"Good! I guess most of know it. I have already selected who will get the lead roles. Ms. Usui will be Kat and Mr. Tao as Peter"

Squeals…

"Congratulations, Pirika! Ren!"

"They are perfect. I've seen them together fighting with each other but still crazy about the other just like Katherine and Petrucio..." The Professor sighed. "…and as you all well know Mr. Liserg Deithyl will handle the music and sound effects,"

"Congrats, Lyserg!"

"He will be working with Ms. Jeanne? I believe?"

The silver-haired freshman nodded but didn't speak.

"She will be singing…"

Meanwhile in the shadows…

"That kid sing? I'd be surprise if she could talk."

"What! She got the lead without even auditioning. That's not fair. I wanted the part. Why does she get all the luck? The last time I played the lead it was with Makoto Tendo."

"Eww…the Science freak?"

"Yes, and she got one of the on of the cutest juniors of the year, aside from Lyserg…It's just not fair."

''Don't worry. We'll get even soon…"

"Look! They're coming up the stage."

"Okay, first. We'll do some drills. Pirika stand over there and read these lines. And remember with PASSION…" they heard Prof. Yoshi say.

"Here?"

"Perfect…give me the paint." The cheerleader said to companion.

"The paint! It's not here!"

"Of course not…because it's with me…"

"Anna?"

Anna smiled, sinisterly. "Surprised? Manta, NOW!"

"AHH!"

"What was that?" Pirika asked, running to Ren.

"Sounds like a scream…but it's probably nothing…"

"Do you think so?"

He just shrugged. "Let's continue our rehearsals, okay?"

She smiled. "Okay… I love you…"

"Mmmm…I love you too…"

Chapter 9:

After months of practice, the play finally came and gone. The whole three performances were sold out. After the last night's performance, the whole gang met up at the Asakura residence.

"Wow! Your performance was like…wow!" Tamao exclaimed. She was snuggled up against Horohoro. "Have you ever thought of being an actress?"

''Thanks. I'm glad you liked it." Pirika replied. She and Ren were in adjacent chairs, holding hands.

"Of course we liked it. You made a fitting shrew. I'm so glad Ren tamed you?"

"What do you mean by that!'' she demanded.

"Ummm…it's not what you think. You were just a bit loud before…"

"WHAT!"

''By the way, Ren. There's something I wanted to give you since three days ago." Her brother interrupted.

"Really? What is it?"

''This!"

The punch came as a surprise to Ren. He had expected it on the first day of the play.

''You kissed her! I told you not to! Not even for the play! You kissed her not only once…not only twice but thrice right in front of me!''

"When have you ever known me to do as I'm told?"

"You…you…"

"Darling, no!" Tamao said, holding her boyfriend back.

"But I…"

"No. Let them be. Your sister is a big girl now…"

"BUT…"

''No buts…Congratulations, both of you."

"Yeah, congrats." Mumbled a very protective older brother.

"Thank you big brother, Tamao.''

''You're welcome, sis. Hey! Has anyone seen Yoh?"

"No, Hao has gone too? Anna, where are they?"

Anna shrugged, seemingly uncaring but they could see her hands trembling…

"Anna, I wanted to thank you for exposing my friends as traitors. With friends like those, who needs enemies." Pirika thanked her. Manta told her about her so-called-friends' plot. "By the way, I won't be cheerleading anymore."

"Really? What will you be doing now?" Tamao asked.

"Gymnastics! It's sort of like cheerleading but better and minus the pom-poms.

"Well, how does Ren feel about it?"

"It's fine," he mumbled.

"I bet your only okay with this because you and Pirika will be training together and you'd be able to keep an eye on her," Tamao teased.

He shrugged. "Of course."

"Umm…Ren. You know I was only teasing, right?"

"You were teasing but I wasn't"

The pink-haired prophetess gave a nervous laugh and turned to look at her boyfriend.

Horohoro grinned. "At least I won't have to baby-sit her all the time. Right, Anna?"

Anna nodded but said nothing. She continued to watch the perfectly full moon as she had done for most of the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

It was dark that night. They had no light except for the full moon in their skies. Two pieces of a whole stood in opposite sides of an empty parking lot, staring each other down.

"Yoh, I'm so glad you are here!"

''Are you really, Hao?"

Hao smiled. ''Of course I am."

"I'm not blind, Hao. I saw the way you look at my Queen and I want to tell you now as you well know…she is mine."

''I don't know what you are talking about, Yoh.''

''You want her…but you can't have her…"

''She was mine in the first place, brother. I can just as simply take her back. I was never ever known to share.''

''No…"

''She's mine. I always get what I want…"

''Except the Shaman King title…'' Yoh taunted.

''That was just child's play."

''You don't mean that."

"Oh, I do. Look there, brother." He said pointing to a nearby shop window. "Look closely."

"So what? I see you and me but what does that have to do with anything?"

''Look at how similar we look. With a little haircut, I could become you."

"You're talking in riddles. Get straight to the point."

"Watch your back, Yoh… you'll regret the day you decided to spare my life…Goodbye, little brother'' he whispered to him before disappearing into the mist…

WHAT DID HAO MEAN? WHAT DOES HAO HAVE PLANNED IN THAT TWISTED HEAD OF HIS?

WATCH OUT FOR PART 2, "THE SWITCH"

Author's Note: this was written first before the "the switch" and "stuck in the middle". The PREQUEL!XD


	11. Author's Note

Tsubame: For those who are interested. The switch and caught in the middle are already available. Please read them and send some reviews too….XD


End file.
